deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2
This article contains episode summaries for the second season of Devious Butlers. Season Summary Episodes of the second season premiered on November 13, 2016, and they concluded on February 5, 2017. The season consisted of a total of 12 episodes. 'Overview' Things never stay quiet for long in Wikerly Hills, as is evident by the fact that, a mere three months after Jose's murder is solved, a new mystery rocks the residents of Fanon Drive - one which stretches back decades, all the way to the birth of the man who's currently rotting in a jail cell for a crime he didn't commit. In spite of Joe's frame job, an accomplishment carried out once again by the still heartbroken Joanna, life goes on pretty much as normal for the rest of his butler pals. Josh enjoys a blooming romance with Brad, all the while enduring the complications brought about by a militant new boss who he has trouble determining as being either better or worse than his former, now deceased, homophobic employer. Rena continues a so-called "affair" with Liz, although the two must be discreet with the latter's suspicious husband Eli now skulking around the house, and it isn't long before they discover what Justine meant when she said she had an insurance plan. Ben remains a loyal servant of Ali who, triumphant as she may now be following her evil husband's arrest, faces a big problem left behind from her time in the defiled marital bed, while Ben himself faces challenges in the form of new maid Valentina Cortez. Oh, and then there's those pesky Littles still knocking about, with Rochelle worried that a new houseboy could come even closer to unearthing her big black family secret than the last one did. No, things are never quiet in this town... it's just that, in the interim, all the noise is made solely from behind closed doors. 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here.'' 'Starring' *Jdg98 - Joseph DeWar (12/12) *CoyoteDork - Joshua Gibbons (12/12) *Renaboss - Renato Duarte (12/12) *Villain fan - Benjamin Gold (12/12) *Primadonna Girl - Alison Del Barrio (11/12) *ImmaGleek - Elizabeth Davis (11/12) *DisneyGleek123 - Elijah Davis (9/12) *Dr. Sonya - Bradley Sonya (10/12) *Cashmere - Valentina Cortez (10/12) *with Dlrgirl75 - Rochelle Little (10/12) *and DeviousPeep - Joanna Winters (12/12) 'Recurring Guest Stars' *DavidTennantismyAngel - Selena James Washington (8/12) *Little Miss Van de Tramp - Kathryn Kappelletti (8/12) *MissMayfair - Silvia Applewhite (8/12) *WerriGleek117 - Aliza Little (8/12) *BeeIzebabe - Emmanuel Little (7/12) *Camsay - Juan Castillo (6/12) *BalkOfFame - Kevin Kappelletti (5/12) *Megjfreedman - Meghan Jepsen (5/12) *DocMD - Jennifer Gold (4/12) *Gregaus - Gregory Keating (4/12) *I luv pll - Juanita Kwon (4/12) *InspiredAndNatural - Kristi Kappelletti (4/12) *Nightlily - Lily DeWar (4/12) *Huberd - Lieutenant Huberd (3/12) *IceBerry - Kerwin Kappelletti (3/12) *James 1234 - Jackson Deering (3/12) *Killian Jones - Killian Kappelletti (3/12) *MaryPierceLopez - Maria Solano (3/12) *AndrewVDK - Andrew Von Trump (2/12) *DisneyMeerkats - Jorgio Del Barrio (2/12) *Lady Junky - Justine Dussault (2/12) *MattyKardashian - Matthew Winters (2/12) *Tysonjepsen - Tyson Jepsen (2/12) *UFO Editor - James Edmond (2/12) *Visual Dream - Wilma Winters (2/12) *Emilie de Baevin - Joanna Klaveno (1/12) *Everthevillain - Jose Sanchez (1/12) *RandomRambler - Nadia (1/12) *Yasmine Bleeth - Yas Belich (1/12) Episodes 'Malice in Workerland' 'Cinder-Fella' 'Beauty and the Tryst' 'Goldilocks and the Four Butlers' 'The Little Spy Maid' 'Little Red Patch of Blood' 'The Aristocatfish' 'Landlady and the Tramp' 'Sweeping Beauty' 'The Lying Queen' 'Houseboy Who Cried Wolf' 'The Peasant and the Devious' Trivia *Episode titles of this season are based off of ''Disney movie and fairytale titles, with butler-related spins put on them. *The main cast from the first season returns with star billing with the exceptions of Lady Junky (Justine Dussault), DisneyMeerkats (Jorgio Del Barrio), and MattyKardashian (Matthew Winters). In turn, DisneyGleek123 (Elijah Davis), Dr. Sonya (Bradley Sonya), and Dlrgirl75 (Rochelle Little) are promoted to the main cast. Cashmere (Valentina Cortez) is also brought on as a series' regular. **DisneyGleek123 (Elijah Davis) and Dlrgirl75 (Rochelle Little) all leave the main cast following this season. **Jdg98 (Joseph DeWar), CoyoteDork (Joshua Gibbons), Renaboss (Renato Duarte), Villain fan (Benjamin Gold), and DeviousPeep (Joanna Winters) are the only ones to be featured in every episode of this season. Gallery Gallery of photographic posters used to promote the season. Season 2.png Joseph DeWar.png Joshua Gibbons.png Renato Duarte.png Benjamin Gold.png Alison Del Barrio.png Elizabeth Davis.png Elijah Davis.png Bradley Sonya.png Valentina Cortez.png Rochelle Little.png Joanna Winters.png Category:Seasons Category:Season 2